Secret Asian Man
by thisisawittypenname
Summary: Oneshot Snickers fluff. Greg and Nick make a bet and Nick's the winner. Rated for one word.


Title: Secret Asian Man

Disclaimer: If I had a magic lamp, I'd rub it everyday and ask for CSI

Rated: For one measly little word at the end. But better safe than sorry

A/N: For the most part, I feel this is kind of OOC, but what can I say, it's fluff. So enjoy or else! Just kidding (heh heh).

And for those of you who were wondering, I don't own the song "Secret Agent Man". That's Mr. Johnny Rivers; I'm just borrowing it.

-

Off-key singing resonating form within the bowels of the lab had, sadly enough, become a regular occurrence. Mondays were heavy metal. Tuesdays were usually poppy 80's music. Rock on Wednesday, and most of Thursday. Some indescribably but obnoxiously loud genre on Friday.

Today was Saturday; potpourri; and Nick just couldn't believe what he was hearing, walking innocently down the hallway.

"_You let the wrong word slip, while kissing persuasive lips. The odds are you won't live to see tomorrow…_"

This was a definite change in pace.

"_Secret… Asian Man, Secret…Asian Man!_" Greg bellowed, drumming his fingers on the metal table in accompaniment.

Nick just couldn't resist. "Woah, woah, man. Those aren't the right words" he chuckled, walking through the door to stand at the foot of the table.

The quirky lab technician stopped signing only to shoot Nick a sour look, though the CSI knew he was only kidding. Greg looked at him and spoke slowly, as if he was talking to a complete idiot, "Of course those are the words. C'mon…Secret Asian Man. Johnny Rivers. It's a classic."

Nick shook his head, "No, Greg. The song's Secret **Agent **Man, not Secret Asian Man. Your way makes no sense."

Greg rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Duh, that's the whole point" he said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "That's what's so funny about the song."

"Have you ever thought of looking up the lyrics?" Nick asked him.

"Why bother? I'm right, you're wrong. Secret Asian Man, Nick. You need to listen to some better music sometime soon, man." Greg resumed drumming his fingers against the table, humming a few bars under his breath.

Nick laughed. "Man, you don't know how wrong you are…seriously, go home and get the lyrics. And until then, stop singing the song it you don't want to look like a total moron."

"I'm right and I'll prove it!" Greg challenged, spotting Sara walk by the door. "Hey, Sara!" he called out, at least three times louder than necessary.

She popped her head in the room. "Yeah, Greg? You got my results?"

"Well, actually…no" Greg admitted sheepishly, shooting Nick an 'oh-well-what-can-you-do?' look.

"Alright…so what is it? I'm kind of in the middle of a case" Sara asked.

"We need you to be the judge of something" Nick cut in, grinned at her.

"Yeah" Greg agreed, explaining, "You know that song by Johnny Rivers? Nick here," he shot the Texan a mock glare, "thinks its called Secret Agent Man. I need you to tell him it's Secret _Asian_ Man."

Sara bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing, her facial expression remaining neutral. "Oh" she said, glancing at Nick who just shrugged his shoulders.

A smile crept across her face as she thought of an idea. "Say, Greg, if you're so confident you're right, why don't you guys make a little bet?" she asked innocently, figuring Nick could make Greg wear a ridiculous costume like last time when Nick had correctly predicted the perp in a really twisted case involving two angry choir directors, a clown with seasonal allergies, and a turtle. Greg had to wear a bikini over his clothes for the next three shifts. Sara had a laugh at his expense from that display.

Nick turned to Greg. "I'm game. What are the stakes?"

Greg, too, remembered the incident from last week, and this time took a moment to consider possible ideas. He seemed stuck for a minute, before he broke into a smile.

"I got it!" he beamed, turning towards Sara. "Since the bet was your idea, if I win, which I will, than you have to kiss me!"

"And what is Nick wins?" Sara asked, comforted by the fact that her voice didn't betray the sudden feeling of panic. Not that she'd mind kissing Nick, but would she have the guts enough to do it? And how would Nick react?

"Then that means Nick gets the kiss, right?" Greg explained, gesturing between the two of them. "But don't worry, he won't."

Nick stood there, stunned. This was too awkward, and although he wasn't in any way opposed to the idea of kissing Sara, he didn't want to force anything on her. Besides that, in about five seconds, Greg was going to be dealing with a very pissed Sara Sidle. He was about to tell Greg that he changed his min, the song really _was_ about an Asian man, but to his surprise, Sara shook Greg's hand. "Deal" she said, shooting a look at Nick, full of something that he couldn't decipher. He merely raised an eyebrow.

Greg's face lit up as he closed his eyes and pucker his lips, only to feel a pat on his arm.

"Sorry Greg" Sara laughed, before turning to face Nick, placing her hands on either side of his face, planting her lips firmly on his.

It took Nick a moment to register the fact that Sara was kissing him, but while his brain was busy processing, his hands snaked through her hair.

All too soon for Nick's taste, Sara pulled away, smirking. Without a word to either of her co-workers, she exited the room. Nick grinned at Greg. "Hate to say I told you so, man…" he started, before following Sara down the hallway.

Greg just stood there, dumbfounded, before he rolled his eyes and muttered, "Damn Johnny Rivers. Would it kill him to enunciate once in a while?"

-

A/N: First off, no hard feelings for Johnny Rivers; love that guys songs. And yes, I really thought the song was about a Secret Asian Man, until my family so cruelly pointed out that I was a complete moron while I was belting out the chorus along with the radio. I'd rather not relive that moment. So, here's where I ask for reviews, and say "Hope you guys all like it!"

Review, please, and hope you guys all liked it!


End file.
